Soul's Secret
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: When a HUGE meanie at school threatens to reveal Soul's secret to the entire school, Maka must do her bidding for (possibly) the rest of her life! And the worst part is, her and her boyfriend, Soul, just may be torn apart! This story features bullying and blackmail in some of its worst cases. Please, review my story, because I reeeeaaally wanna know what you guys are thinking!
1. How it Started

**Chapter One: How it Started**

Soul walked through the dim-lit hallway, passing everyone's stares and mockery. He looked over to Maka, who was waiting for him by a water fountain. They walked to the lunch room together and searched for an empty table hastily. _It's so hard to get a good table these days…_Soul thought. Just then, he spotted one, and dragged Maka over to it. They sat down together and waited for nothing to happen. Life seemed so boringly repetitive ever since the accident had happened. The "accident" being Soul's secret getting out. He was all alone now, despite Maka, who he was currently angry at. He dipped his head and stared at his lap. He studied the random creases and folds in his jeans like they were the most interesting thing on the planet.

Maka looked the other way, and tried to remember how it all happened… It wasn't normal for a girl like her to ever cut herself or go to therapy. She just wasn't that type of girl! She looked deep into her mind…and tried to recall how it all started…

It was a bright and sunny Monday. The kind that made you think that the day was going to be great.

But looks can be deceiving…

Maka grabbed her backpack and smiled at herself in the mirror. Soul grabbed his backpack, and smiled at Maka. They then walked out the door, and then to school. On the way to DWMA, Maka caught the eye of Heather, the worst bitch in the school. She kept her tilted, and walked faster, as did Soul. They walked faster and faster until they were running. Heather caught up, though. She stood in front of them with one knee tilted, and her arms folded across her chest.

Heather was the kind of girl everyone wanted to avoid. Her neatly braided strawberry blonde hair was always kept perfect. Her clothes consistently spelt out the names of various brands. Across her ass was the word "PINK". And no matter how hard you tried, you could NEVER escape her glare. It followed you everywhere. Like a piece of toilet paper stuck to your shoe, she ever-so embarrassing and cruel to everyone she met. Yet she wasn't totally shunned by society yet!

Heather smirked that smirk that people get when they're about to do something they regret.

"So I see you two are still together," she remarked, stared at their folded hands. Maka looked down, and tried her best to avoid eye contact. She was NOT going to get into ANOTHER fight. Especially not today.

"Not talking? Okay. I'll do the talking. You just listen. And Soul?" Soul looked into her devilish emerald eyes. "Run along. You could use the exercise." Soul took one last glance at Maka, then turned and darted towards the academy.

"Maka," she stated harshly, "I want you to know…I know Soul's big secret." Maka looked surprised. She cocked her head a little and opened her mouth to talk.

"I want you to do some things for me," Heather cut off, "or Soul's secret is out." Maka looked down again, and stared at her boots. There was a scratch on the right boot from the last fight she had with an awkward kishin.

"So?" Heather tested, "You gonna do it?" Maka sighed. Did she really have a choice? She thought for five seconds. No, she really didn't. She had to do this to protect Soul's huge secret. It was too much of a big deal to just ignore Heather.

"Fine," Maka said quietly, "I'll do it. What is it?"

"Actually, there are a couple of things I need you to do."

"Well?"

"I'll tell you in a note. Give me your locker combination."

"What?! No!"

"Soul's secret is…"

"Okay! Fine! My combination is 34-26-12."

"Perfect…"

Heather pivoted on her right foot, and swung around to meet the gaze of Sid.

"What the hell are you two doing? Class has started!" he spit. Maka looked to Heather to take the lead. Heather whispered something to Sid, and his eyes widened. Then he turned and walked back to the school without another word…

Maka took her place next to Soul in her next class. Since they were miester and weapon, they had all the same classes. While Stein yapped on endlessly about something he dissected yesterday in the bathroom, Soul took out a sheet of paper and began to scribble something on it. He then folded the piece of paper into a tiny square. He threw in at Maka and pretended to reach for her pen in the process. It hit Maka's book entitled _The Bitch's Guide to Eating Sushi_ and dropped onto her assignment book. Soul kicked the seat of Maka's swivel chair to get her attention.

"Hm?" she looked over to Soul. He pointed to the note lying on her desk. She slowly peeled the tape off the crease and open the paper while trying not to make that obnoxious crinkling sound. Inside the note, Soul had written: _What did that bastard Heather want?_ Maka looked around cautiously, then began to reply.

_She wanted to borrow my science notes._

_Really? I don't think so…_

_Well she did. Okay?_

_Great. Now tell me what she REALLY wanted._

…_I can't._

_Why not?! We're PARTNERS, Maka. You can tell me anything._

_Yeah. Anything but this._

_Grrr._

_You can "Gr" all you want. But I can't tell you or Heather's going to kick my ass! You KNOW that her weapon is a Blood Cannon! Now I've got to go. We're gonna get-_

"Passing notes, I see?" Stein gestured for her to give her note. Maka stuffed it in Soul's mouth.

"Mmmphh!" Soul screamed, trying not to choke on the inky ball of paper. Stein shook his head and told everyone to get outta there as soon as the bell rang.

Maka stared at her feet and worried all the way to her locker. She did the combination, and when she opened it, a small note with a pink heart on the front fell into her hands. She steadily unfolded it and read the whole thing, top to bottom, four or five times.

_Hey, Maka!_

_It's Heather here, and I just wanted to tell you the first thing you're going to do for me! Ok. Let's get started. First of all, I want you to go home with Soul, and tell him that I like him. __**BUT IF YOU TELL ANYONE ELSE, I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! **__Also, I want you to tell him that you hate him. That's all for now! Byyye!_

Maka scowled. That was it? Soul hated Heather, and he'd probably just take it as a joke if she said she hated him. How dumb could Heather be? She's gotta have more than just THIS planned. This is NOTHING!

Just as Maka was slipping the note into her pocket, Soul came up to her.

"Are you ready to go to our next class?" Soul asked.

"Yup!" Maka answered. And just to be sure he would take the hating him thing as a joke, she kissed him gently on the cheek.


	2. Secret's Out

**Chapter Two: Secret's Out**

As Maka and Soul continued their journey back home, Soul couldn't help but wonder what Maka was keeping from him. He looked over to her just then, and she was focused on her shoes again. She carefully studied her shiny buckle boots without even noticing Soul's staring. Soul sighed, a little too loudly, and checked his watch. It was 15:35. Maka sighed, a little quietly, so it sounded like a small squeal, and kicked a rock. The rock bounced once, twice, and then rolled over to the side a bit. Maka continued to kick and manipulate the rock until she lost control and it rolled over to Soul's foot.

"I gotta tell you something," Maka blurted. A surprised Soul looked over to her again.

"Heather likes you," she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. She smiled, indicating that she didn't care. She imagined herself throwing a fit and then turning into a green hairy monster of jealousy. Was the monster hairy, or slimy? She couldn't remember.

Soul adjusted his manly headband and smirked, showing all of his spiky teeth.

"I also gotta tell you," she said, remembering Heather's rash and brainless letter, "I haaaate youuu."

Soul through back his head and laughed, "yeah…_okay._" Maka smiled at him, glad that her empty words and goofy way of saying 'I hate you' hadn't had a negative affect on him. She knew that Heather's letter was bogus, and she _obviously _too dimwitted to come up with anything that could possibly be potentially harming to her or Soul's ego.

But damn, was she sooo wrong.

When Soul and Maka got back to their apartment, they could both see that they had gotten a text.

Maka's text said:

From: unknown sender

Sent: 15:16

_Maka: you did alright on your last task. Now I want you to do a new task. I've had enough with your loop holes and games. I want you to talk to Soul about his secret. Go. Now._

Maka rolled her eyes at what was OBVIOUSLY another terrible order. Why was she asking her to do such meaningless things? Maybe she was spying on them…who knows? Al Maka knew, was that she had to go talk to Soul about the secret.

Soul picked up his blinking phone and opened it. It said that the number was blocked…

From: unknown sender

Sent: 15:17

_Soul: I need you to come to the school at exactly 6:00 tomorrow morning. If you don't show, I'll tell everyone about your secret._

Soul read and reread the text, then frowned.

"Maka, do you know about this?" he puzzled, showing her his phone. Maka frowned, and told him to just delete it. She had other things to tell him anyway…

Maka took Soul's hand, and dragged him into her room. Since her room didn't have windows, she figured nobody could hear or see her talking to him. But something in her mind told her she was being watched…

"Tell me about your secret, once more," Maka commanded him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it," she ordered again.

"This isn't a Nike commercial," he said sarcastically.

"_Soul_," Maka said, restlessly.

"But you already know about it!" he shouted.

"SOUL!" she shouted.

"UGH. FIIIINE. If it's honestly THAT important (which it isn't), I'll tell you," he snapped back. Soul picked up an empty bottle of water, and cut it in half with scissors. He took some water and poured it into his newly-made cup. He then took his cup, and dumped the water into a potted plant.

"Okay," he began, "remember last year? When we didn't like each other? Remember how different I was back then?" Maka nodded, and Soul took a deep breath.

"Weeeell…last year, when I absolutely hated everyone, I had a tendency to…hurt people. And myself. I wanted to hurt people because I didn't have my head on straight. I was constantly wondering how I could win fights easier. I didn't have a miester back then, and I needed a way to kill better, fight better, and win better. So I started fighting dirty. Remember Heather's best friend who died? Remember her? Yeah. I killed her. I just wanted her to be gone. The way she did things, and made fun of you, and hurt you, and cheated, and lied, and played games…I just wanted her dead. Sooo I killed her. And I blamed it on Akiko. Who, actually, has been saying she wanted her dead, so I figured it was the perfect way out of trouble. And if anybody found out what I did, and told Lord Death, or even a teacher…I would probably be outta this school in two seconds flat. So don't tell anyone! 'Cause Lord Death can be fucking scary when he doesn't have his mask on."

Soul took a deep breath after that mouthful. Maka noticed something under the bed.

"Hey, what's this…?" she asked Soul, reaching under the bed to find a small dagger. A face flashed across the shiny smooth face of the dagger. A panicked face. A face that looked kind of like…

"AKIKO?!" Soul and Maka screamed in unison. Akiko stood, with her hands folded across her chest. Maka tried to read her facial expression. She looked…sad, almost. Like a pouty kind of sad. But she also looked defiant and strong. But, then again, she also looked angry. So Maka had no idea what she was really feeling. There was one thing for sure, though. Angry was plastered all over that girl's face.

"So," Akiko said, "It's _your_ fault. _You're _the one who framed me. _You're _the reason I was kicked out of DWMA. Just wait 'til I tell EVERYONE at that school tomorrow. Then _you'll _be kicked out. And _I_ can come back."

"Now hold on just a _damn_ moment!" Soul shouted, using his arms for emphasizing all his words, "I'm different now, 'kay? I'm nothing like that anymore. I don't kill anymore." Akiko laughed this ugly, annoying laugh, and turned to walk out of the door.

"Heather _told_ me something was up. Then she gave me directions to your house. Now I know everything, and I'm going to tell Lord Death. Try and stop me, Soul. Since you're "not like that" anymore, you can't. HAH," Akiko giggled throughout the whole time saying.

Then she was gone. She had walked out of Soul and Maka's apartment. Probably to go stock up on weed. Soul looked at Maka. She then noticed that he was crying. She hugged him and whispered, "it's okay, Soul. We're going to figure this out. We can stop her, I know can." But she didn't.

The next day, Soul and Maka woke up early so that they could go to the school at 6:00 instead of 7:00. While Maka was all ready to go and Soul was still working on getting his jacket on, Maka decided that she would bring anything that she might need, in case she had to fight. She reeeaally didn't want to. She already knew that Soul was hesitant to even got o school, but he had to. She watched him struggle to put on his shoes and head out the door.

As they walked (slowly) to school, Maka kicked a rock (slowly), and Soul watched birds (slowly). Maka sighed, and tried to see if she could see the school from there. Nope. They proceeded (slowly) and took as much time as they could. Soul looked at his watch.

"Aw, shit! It's already 6:05! Maka, let's go!" Soul shouted, and began to sprint. When they reached the school, he found that everyone was gathered there. As the two looked around to figure out what the HELL was going on, everyone else remained absolutely silent. At the front of crowd, standing on two metal boxes, stood Akiko and Heather. Akiko, with her short dirty blonde hair in a high ponytail. And Heather, with her blonde hair in a low bun. They both sneered and snickered and laughed and sneered again.

"What's going on?!" Soul shouted, pushing his way through the crowd to reach them. He pulled Maka behind him and she tried to keep up, but just ended up bumping into everyone.

"What are you doing?" Soul demanded.

"Just a little get-together with DWMA is all!" Heather giggled.

"Yeah," Akiko said, "we're about to reveal your secret and get you kicked out of school! Your little friends all received a message from the school telling them that school has been canceled due to snow! Daichi will be back with Sid, Death, and Stein in moments!" Soul and Maka gaped on horror at what those two evil bastards have done. They looked at each other, then the bitches. Each other, then the bitches. All of a sudden, Stein, Sid, and Lord Death crash through the doors anfd see all the assembled miesters and weapons looking like they're about to kill each other.

"Oh shit," Soul said, his eyes wide open.


	3. Oh Noes Bro

**QUICK NEWS! Sorry that this chapter is a little late…my sister was hogging the computer…but, anyways! If you review or follow my story, I'm going to give you a shout out! So here's the ones from the last two chapter: Shout-outs to AmandaNV1999, darkangel1565, jrenee13579, and xDooms Day MasqueradeX for following. Shout-out to xDooms Day MasqueradeX for reviewing and a SPECIAL shout-out to jrenee13579 for making me laugh in their review! Okay now the chapter!**

**Chapter Three: Secret's Out**

As Sid, Lord Death, and Stein surveyed the area, Maka hid behind a book. _This is all my fault!_ she thought, _Not ONLY did I get the whole school in trouble, but I also revealed Soul's secret! NOW what am I supposed to do?! _Soul grabbed Maka's hand and squeezed it. He could sense her anxiety and stress. Sid squinted his eyes at everyone.

"You know," Sid said, "I was a troubled man when I was alive, but this is just ridiculous! All of you, into the school! You'll be sitting with your heads DOWN until school starts." Soul quickly walked (while dragging Maka behind him) into the school and to their first hour class. Outside, Soul could hear the muffled voices of Akiko, Heather, and the teachers. He lied his head down. Maka did the same, only she had a book under her head. After a while, Lord Death came into the classroom and motioned for Soul and Maka to come out into the hallway.

"Now what is all this secret business?" he questioned in his goofy tone of voice. Maka went back to studying her shoes, while Soul held his head high.

"Well?" Death said, beginning to get impatient. Heather sighed angrily, and put her hands on her hips. Akiko just frowned.

"I am tired of all this body language!" Stein huffed, and appeared next to Lord Death, "one of you fess up and tell us what's going on here, or I'll dissect you!" worried, Heather stepped forth.

"Alright, fine," she began, "I wanted to tell the school Soul's terrible secret so that Akiko could come back to this school! I just want Soul OUT, and Akiko IN!" A look of confusion flashed among the teachers' faces.

"What secret?" Sid asked.

_-Later-_

Soul plopped down on his bed. He yawned, and wiped a tear away from his eye. _Come on Soul, _he thought. _Cool guys like me don't cry!_ But he _was_ crying. And he _wasn't _cool. At all. Cool people don't kill anyone other than kishins… Maka sat down next to Soul. She ran his soft white hair through her fingers and gazed at him like he was a lost puppy in the rain.

"It's okay," Maka whispered, her soft voice soothing Soul, "you'll stay at DWMA, I promise. There's no way they can kick out a cool guy like you." Soul just whimpered, and buried his face in Maka's shoulder. Maka grimaced.

"Come on, Soul! So what if the whole school knows now? So what if Heather won? SO WHAT if now, everybody's opinions on you have changed?! If they're really good people, they'll look past how you used to be, and respect you for who you are, now! And we can get revenge on Heather. You know that. Plus, you won't get kicked out of school. Lord Death SAID that it was alright. That that was the past and this is the present. He said that the worst punishment that you could get was suspension for the rest of the year. And that's _still _better than expelled. So come on, cheer up!" Maka threw her hands up in the air and plastered her adorable grin on her face that Soul just loved to see.

He gave a weak smile and said, "Maka Albarn, what would I ever do without you?"

"You'd die," she said, and smiled. But then she remembered what Heather said…

_-After Heather confessed what she has done-_

Stein, Sid, and Lord Death stood with their mouths hanging open. How cruel could a fifteen year old be?!

"Maka," Death cleared his throat, "I'd like to see you in my office…type…thingy…"

"Soul," Sid put a hand on his shoulder, "I want you to know that when I was alive, I was a crazy man. And we all mess up sometimes…so I want to make sure that you stay at this school. It'll be hard, talking to Deathy over there, but I'll manage to keep you here, you understand?" Soul nodded slowly, and thought, _yeah… that'll work._

Stein grabbed Heather by the hair, and pulled her over to Lord Death's office type thingy.

After they were all given a good lecture, they walked out of the school together, for they've all been sent home for the day due to massive crying and hostility issues. Soul quickly glanced at Heather, and spit in her direction. Heather jumped back, and giggled a little bit creepier than she had last.

"I don't care that you're staying at this school," she said, "because now, I can just make your life here a living _hell._" And with a flip of her strawberry blonde hair, she was gone. Soul's jaw dropped to his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he shouted to Maka. But she was tearing some piece of paper up.

_-Back to when they were at home-_

Soul suddenly remembered the piece of paper that Maka had ripped up.

"What was that piece of paper you tore apart?" Soul blurted. Maka sighed and explained everything with Heather blackmailing her and how she was just trying to protect Soul.

"I guess it didn't work though…" she said, solemnly. Soul kissed her forehead and smiled weakly.

"Everything's gonna be fine," he managed, "I'm sure she can't _possibly_ get it out to _everyone_ here at DWMA. Besides, I'll have you right here by my side!"

It's funny how he keeps being wrong!


	4. A Blast, a Taunt, and a Cut

_**READ DIS! Shoutouts to: xDooms Day MasqueradeX, jrenee13579, AmandaNC1999, darkangel565. This chapter just may have you on THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT. Oh and I realize that I made the title in the last chapter the same as chapter two. Sorry for that. XD NOW FOR THE STORY!**_

**Chapter Four: The End**

Soul and Maka walked through the doors to the school, to find everyone staring at them. They looked around at them, and waited to find Heather. Just as expected, Heather was standing by her locker, grinning ever-so smugly. It was like her face _wanted _to be punched.

"What did you do?!" Maka screeched.

"What did I do? Honey, look at what _you've_ done," Heather smiled, "it's all _your_ fault that Soul's secret has been released out into the world, now isn't it? You refused to obey my specific commands, and now you'll pay. Pay the price of being shunned by all of your classmates and peers. And it's funny because, _you can't do shit about it."_

"Okay, one: it's not _my_ fault that you told his secret. Two: I _did_ obey your "specific commands". And three: I _will_ do something about it, chicka!" Maka had to refrain from taking Soul in his scythe mouth and cutting her head off so that it would turn into a nice blood fountain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Soul shouted, "you ignorant bastard, I would like to cut your fucking head off right about now! And furthermore: I don't even know what the fuck you mean about "specific commands" so I know for a gad damn fact that it wasn't Maka's fault!" Maka rubbed her arm and tilted her head. She bit her lip so hard that it began to bleed. Soul looked at Maka and gave her a puzzling look. Maka turned, and ran out of the way. She didn't quite know where she was going, but had to go somewhere they would never find her…somewhere NOBODY would ever find her… She turned, and darted into the library. Maka walked amongst the shelves of books and rows of computers without emotion. She wanted to find a book that could help her with all of her horrifying struggles…so when she saw a big book entitled _What to do Now? A Guide for Teenage Girls, _she thought it was the perfect opportunity. She picked up the book, and began to examine the table of contents. She flipped through the pages and headings until she found the one she was looking for. The one with the heading dubbed **BULLYING**. She read and reread the five paragraphs that give precise instructions on how to handle bullying. She read it in a wink, and reshelved the book. Just as she was picking out a book entitled **Who are You?**, Soul blasted through the doorway and slung Maka over his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Maka yelled while beating on Soul's back. Soul remained silent, and carried her back to Heather's locker where they found Heather and her weapon.

"They want to fight us," Soul said, a determined look spread out on his face. He set Maka down, and, knowing that she'd try and run away again, he grabbed her hand and turned into scythe mode. As Heather's weapon turned into blood cannon mode, a malicious sneer surfaced on her face.

"Come on Heather," the cannon giggled, "let's get her." Heather nodded, and ran toward Soul and Maka. Maka cringed, and jumped out of the way.

"Look, I don't wanna fight you guys!" she exclaimed and hastily darted toward the door. But Heather was too fast for her. She vaulted out in front of Maka, barricading the doorway.

"That's too bad," she shouted in her face, "'cause I've been waiting for moment for what seems like forever!" She then took a shot at Maka. Luckily, Maka was able to spring out of the way before any damage was inflicted on her.

"Fine," she breathed, "you want a fight? I'll give you one." Maka lunged at Heather, grasping Soul in her hands, and swung at the blondie. Heather leaped out of the way at blasted one, two, that's three times!

"I'm going to hurt you so bad," Heather taunted.

'You know," Maka smiled determinedly, "you really are all talk and no walk." Now that steamed Heather. She shot at Maka at least ten times before dodging one of her blows. Maka was beat up pretty bad by now, and she was running out of options. So she took the easy way out.

"Soul!" she shouted, "witch hunter!" As their souls interacted, Soul grew fifteen times his regular size.

"Mai! (Apparently her weapon's name was Mai.)" Heather screeched, "blood blaster!" Just then, Heather's weapon grew to about the size of Maka's. Now they were evenly matched, and about to slice/blast each others' heads off.

"Okaaayyy, party's over!" Lord Death said, separating the two miesters-in-training, "honestly, what is up with all the little children at each others' throats?! It's very displeasing. Now, it is obvious that you two need some sort of counseling-"

"What?!" Soul cut him off, "counseling?! NO. Cool guys like me don't go to counseling."

"As I was saying," he continued, "you'll come to school after-hours on Friday afternoons and see Mr. Sid. Any questions? No? Good. Now, GO TO LUNCH."

On their way to lunch, Soul walked through the dim-lit hallway, passing everyone's stares and mockery. He looked over to Maka, who was waiting for him by a water fountain. They walked to the lunch room together and searched for an empty table hastily. _It's so hard to get a good table these days…_Soul thought. Just then, he spotted one, and dragged Maka over to it. They sat down together and waited for nothing to happen. Life seemed so boringly repetitive ever since the accident had happened. It was just: go to school, get in a fight, get in trouble, and go home. Go to school, get in a fight, get in trouble, and go home. He wished for a remedy to his agony. Nobody sat by them, and nobody even looked at them. Maka looked over to Soul and pointed to the girl's restroom. Soul nodded, and watched as Maka walked way and into the pint-sized facility.

Maka looked into the mirror and splashed water onto her tear-stained face. There was no way to relieve her pain! Unless…Maka reached into her pocket, and took out a small chewed-up pen cap. She chewed and manipulated the cap until it had a nice, sharp, pointy edge. Perfect for cutting. She carefully adjusted the cap on her wrist, and abruptly slit a long, straight line across her arm. At first she felt a slight pain, but then she felt dizzy at the sight of her blood. She shook it off, and suddenly, she was floating. It was like all of a sudden she had zapped into another world. She cursed, and set the pen on her wrist again. And again and again, she went through the horrifying, yet pleasant cycle of slicing and decorating her poor arms. When she thought she was done, she slipped the pen cap into her pocket, washed her arm off, and walked back to the lunch room. Soul took one look at Maka's arm, and wrapped his own arms around her.

"No…" he whimpered, "this can't be happening. Not you, Maka!" And they sat together and cried for the rest of the school day…

_**Well?! Wasn't it WEIRD?! I'd like to tell you that this was going to be the last chapter, but now I'm thinking about it, and I think it'd be torture to leave you at that. So I will start working on chapter five IMMEDIATELY. Please review and follow, and I'll give a shout-out to you! Byye!**_


	5. A Very Fluffy Ending

_**Since I literally JUST posted the last chapter, I have no shout-outs… but, I got stuff to say bout this chapter. First of all, it's the last chapter for this series. But no worries! I will put up other one-shots and series! WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES MAJOR SOUL MAKA FLUFF! Such a fluffy story it is! :) Sooo anywaaays…enjoy~!**_

Soul and Maka arrived home really late because they had to stop by their friends' houses to explain to them that it _hadn't_ snowed in Death City (that'd be ridiculous) and that Heather and Mai and Akiko were all out to get them. Soul plopped down onto the couch and put an arm around a sobbing Maka Albarn. She looked up at him and saw the fury in his flaming red eyes. She snuggled up to him and sighed a very choppy and wet sigh. Soul wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Nervous of how quiet it was, Soul leaned over and put on some music on his phone. He leaned back, and settled into the old, raggedy couch. Maka bit her lip and laid her head on his shoulder. She took out her phone to check the time, and then remembered the last time that she checked the time…her phone clock said it was 23:16. She turned to show Soul the time, but saw that his eyes were already shut. He opened one and looked at the time.

"Whoa…" he said. Maka could hear the exhaustion in his voice and shut his eyes for him. Soul smiled and hugged Maka tightly.

"Maka," he whispered, "what would I ever do without you?"

"You'd probably die," she breathed, and stretched out. Soul got up and left Maka on the couch. He came back with a pillow.

"I'm really tired," he whimpered. Maka got up and motioned for him to lie down. So he obeyed. She was about to leave when Soul grunted. She turned around.

"You're not just going to leave me here all alone, are you?!" he exclaimed, nervously blushing. Maka widened her eyes, then sat down by his stomach and ran her fingers through his snowy white hair. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down beside him. They lied together and Maka suddenly found herself kissing him. Soul stopped, and wrapped his arms around her once more, allowing him to meet eye contact with her.

"I love you, Maka," he said softly.

"I love you, too, Soul," she choked out. Soul wiped a tear away from one of her eyes. Maka pressed her head against his chest and listened to his slow and steady heart beat. She realized then, that Soul was singing. She looked up to him and listed to his soft and meaningful words. She followed the sentences and noticed that he was singing Far Away by Nickelback. He liked to play that song for musical inspiration. Soul lifted her chin as he softy whispered the last words of the song. Just as he sang the words "…never let me go…", he brought his lips to meet hers and kissed her gently for awhile.

"I want you to know," he said, "whatever happens tomorrow won't change anything between us. I love you, and I always will. Heather can't change that no matter how hard she tries. But I need you to be okay. I need you to…" his voice trailed off.

When he regained courage, he finished his sentence, "I need you to stop hurting yourself." Maka seemed taken aback by this remark. She nodded slowly and shed one last tear…

"I'll stop," she said, "just promise me that tomorrow, we'll kick Heather's sorry ass." Soul laughed quietly and nodded. He smiled that good old Soul smile and hugged her again. They fell asleep to the sound of each others' breathing and woke up to the sound of Soul's alarm clock in his bedroom.

Soul pried his eyes open, and realized that Maka was already up. She was fully dressed for the school day, and was holding out something.

"Put your damn school clothes on, bitch," she joked, and threw the clothes at him. Soul changed, grabbed her hand, and walked out the door to walk to school. He was happy that it was Friday, and he couldn't wait to fix everything that Heather had screwed up. It was time for Maka and him to teach that bitch a thing or two.

_-Lunch time-_

Soul pulled out Maka seat for her. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"So," Soul started to say, "are you gonna tell Heather off now, or what? You've been waiting for this all day, I can tell." Maka nodded, determinate to set her straight. She stood back up, and left to find Heather's table.

"Target sighted," she breathed, and hurriedly made her way over to her.

"Yo, bitch!" she yelled, kicking Heather's seat. The kick caused Heather to choke on something yellow, and spit it up all over herself.

"Whaddo _you_ want, idiot?" Zoey (I MEAN HEATHER!) smirked.

"You," she said, preparing herself for a mouthful.

"I CANNOT believe how much of an ungrateful little selfish bitch you are. You bitchy sadistic retarded stingy fucking whore. Soul and I are _dating._ Fucking get used to it. There's no way in hell that he'd even consider dating you even if I wasn't here! I just wanted you to realize how much of a horrible bastard you are and how much of a clueless bitch you've been ALL this time! Soul and I are close, girl. So you need to get your head readjusted and screwed on straight. I don't know if you've noticed, but nobody here at DWMA even _like_ you. They're just afraid of you and they don't want you to hurt them. But that's OVER now, chicka. 'Cause this is MY school now. Go cry about it," it felt good for Maka to finally let loose all that anger she's been keeping in all this time. She sighed a breath of relief, and smiled as you walked back her table with Soul.

**EPILOGUE**

Soul and Maka never had to deal with that bitch Heather EVER again. Everybody got over the fact that Soul had done a wrong, and they respected him once again. Ergo, SOUL AND MAKA LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! :) :) :)


End file.
